Demon to Vampire
by MarshalZhukov
Summary: What happens when three rambunctious freshmen and something...else begin their school careers at Youkai? Cast, OCs mild language and mild violence
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**Note: **I do not own Rosario+Vampire (such is my disgrace). I only own the original characters I created one night at a friend's house while table-top role play gaming (White Wolf universe, if you are curious). I am such a nerd.

Chapter One: It Begins

"If I must…" the petite girl groaned to her elders. "But why must I travel to the human realms?"

"Because, you were chosen to be our representative there, Aja," the center figure spoke, with an air of weariness. This conversation was becoming tiresome and he grew impatient with Aja's constant questioning and second-guessing.

A second voice to the right spoke this time. "There will be no more discussion. It has been decided. We will venture forth once more into the Earth-realm and you are chosen to go."

Aja had heard all the arguments before but was secretly intrigued and excited by the assignment. She held out simply to give the appearance of apprehension. What the Council did not know was that Aja had been ready to go the minute her name came up.

"You are the most skilled, the most experienced and, frankly, the strongest among us…that we can spare," a third, feminine voice was heard. "My dearest daughter, if anyone could be entrusted with this, it is you."

Aja cast her eyes to the floor, and then returned them to the dais. In the dim lighting of the hall, she could make out the forms of her mother to the left, her father to the right and the Council Elder in the center, all looking upon the diminutive figure standing before them.

"How long will I be away from Sheol, mother?"

"As long as will be needed," Aja's mother responded. "Though, I will be in contact with you through your familiar."

"Father, what will be expected of me?"

"You are to assume the guise of a high school transfer student," her father replied. "The arrangements are in place for you to enroll at an Earth-realm academy called Youkai. Appropriately enough, this academy was begun as a place for Earth-realm monsters and other non-humans to attend school in safety…theirs and the safety of the human world."

"What is my cover story?" Aja asked. "What sort of 'monster' am I to play?"

The council elder spoke this time. "You will assume the guise of a morrigan," the Elder replied. "I trust you still retain your knowledge of Shadow-crafting and shape-shifting?"

"Yes m'lord" Aja replied. Her skills had in no way deteriorated. Aja, with no trace of false pride, could claim to be the top master in shadow-crafting. The fact that she had been able to best, consume then completely assimilate the shadow daemons infesting the fringes of Sheol only increased her capabilities exponentially. To forge illusions with shadows was one thing. To become shadow and to use it as a weapon was altogether something different. As for shape-shifting, any newborn demon could assume whatever form it set its mind to.

"What of the ice daemon you battled some time past?" her father asked.

"Bested and assimilated," Aja replied calmly. It was not as simple as Aja made it seem, nor entirely truthful. While the snow daemon could be considered bested and consumed, the assimilation did not go smoothly….or completely. The Yuki-onna left her mark on Aja as evidenced by her pure white mid-back length hair, violet eyes and propensity to chill the air as she passed. To this day, the daemon would still communicate subconsciously to Aja in her dreams, but had long ago abandoned her dreams of liberation. Instead, she worked in tandem with Aja, in a symbiotic relationship with her.

"Then, my sweet child, you will have two weeks to prepare for departure," her mother announced. "The new term begins shortly thereafter and we cannot have you arrive late."

Aja's eyes shone with barely concealed excitement.

"One more thing, before you go," the Elder spoke with an admonishing tone." You are there to observe and report. We are well aware of your prowess in armed and unarmed combat. Please do not do anything that would cause your expulsion or destruction."

Aja bowed respectfully.

"I will not _provoke_ any hostility, m'lord."

"See to it you do not," the Elder spoke curtly. "We are adjourned. Kael, Aun, make your farewells and see to it Aja is as ready as we can make her." The Elder swept out of the Council chamber and left the family to themselves.

Aun rushed forward and embraced her daughter in a very un-Demon-like way. Kael stood slightly off to the side, covered his mouth and quietly cleared his throat.

"Come come, Aun, what would the Council say about this display of human-like emotions?"

"She is your daughter as well, Kael." Aun said tersely. "Would it pain you so much to at least show a little affection toward our only child?"

Kael cleared his throat again, moved closer to Aja, gave her a quick hug and stepped away immediately.

"Right," he said. "We have two weeks, let us make them count."

**A/N: A little back story set-up to introduce one of my OCs. Now that it is out of the way, on with the show!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Welcoming Committee

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire...other than the manga.**

Chapter Two: the Welcoming Committee.

Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya had been through two long years together at Youkai. Despite the best efforts of Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki and Yukari Sendo as well as the various other hostile denizens of the Youkai realm to end their relationship (and his life), the two were a happy couple. Tsukune had long come to terms with the dual personalities of Moka as well as his own newly acquired ghoulish nature. They were looking forward to graduating at the end of the current school year and to whatever life had in store beyond.

"How are you feeling?" Moka asked Tsukune as the couple strolled down the lane toward the bus stop.

"Oddly enough," Tsukune began. "I am happy to be back. Despite everything that has happened to me…to us…I would not have missed this for the world."

Moka looked over to Tsukune and noticed the far off look on his face.

"Anything wrong?" she asked.

"No," Tsukune replied at length. "I was just thinking of how happy I am here…with you." He smiled at her.

Moka blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Kurumu won't be happy to hear that," she replied finally, smiling.

"Kurumu knows how I feel about you," Tsukune said, firmly. "She may not like it, but that is the way it is."

As if on cue, the busty succubus came bounding down the lane a short length behind the couple and wrapped herself in familiar embrace around Tsukune.

"Gah, what the-!" he exclaimed.

"Tsukune!" she squealed excitedly. "I missed you so-o much! How are you?"

"Ku-Kurumu!" Tsukune began, but was quickly cut off when Kurumu planted a big, wet kiss on his cheek, blithely ignoring Moka in the process.

Kurumu began to babble on about her adventures over break, about how she thought of Tsukune repeatedly and how she could not wait for the start of the new term.

At length, Kurumu's story came to its exhausted end. Turning to face Moka, she said," Oh, Moka, I completely forgot you were there. How are you?"

Moka scowled at the liberties this-this-_girl_ was taking with her man.

"I am well, thank you," Moka replied, the disdain barely held in check.

The two girls had come to what could only liberally be referred to as a truce. Only by Tsukune's choice was Moka his girlfriend and Kurumu had a hard time accepting that. Still, she refrained from openly challenging the relationship and grudgingly accepted it…for the time being. Still smarting from the thorough thrashing she received at Inner Moka's hands their first year, Kurumu knew she was no match in a toe to toe slug fest and so resorted to more subtle tactics.

"We weren't expecting you until tomorrow, Kurumu," Tsukune said pleasantly.

"I got in last night," Kurumu replied happily. "I couldn't wait to see you, so mom put me on the night bus."

"Probably to get rid of you," Moka muttered under her breath.

"What?" Kurumu asked, somewhat acidly. "What was that?"

"Just remarking on your perseverance, Kurumu," Moka replied with false cheer and barely concealed sarcasm. "You were always such a diligent student."

Not recognizing the insult hurled in her direction, Kurumu smiled broadly and wrapped herself around Tsukune once more.

Tsukune smiled as he let his mind wander. The always awkward, sometimes dangerous, but never boring atmosphere he found himself in certainly kept him on his toes.

'I wonder if this sort of thing would have happed had I stayed in the human world,' Tsukune thought to himself. 'Oh well, at least life is not boring and I have two hot chicks…three if I count Mizore…all vying for my attentions.'

At the completion of this train of thought, a thin trickle of blood escaped his nose and he began to giggle like…well, like a schoolboy.

"Tsu-Ku-Ne!" The girls shouted in unison, snapping his reverie.

"S-Sorry," Tsukune blurted out. "Got lost in my own thoughts for a moment. What was the plan today?"

"We're on newbie patrol," Kurumu said, a very faint tone of snobbery creeping into her voice.

Moka cast a sidelong glance at Kurumu, before continuing. "Yes. We are here to greet the incoming first year students, show them around, get them used to the place and make sure they get settled in before classes start."

Kurumu sniffed absently into the air, a look of disinterestedness on her face.

"As long as it doesn't take too long," she said.

"I recall you as a fresh youngster when you came here two years ago, Kurumu," Moka said, a slightly harsh tone creeping into her voice. "Don't tell me you forgot those days already."

"I just wish it didn't have to be _all_ of us," Kurumu stated flatly, her gaze fixed on Moka.

"I suppose we could have sent someone else," Moka said, apparently rising to the bait.

"My thoughts exactly," Kurumu said, smiling impishly.

"Perhaps someone more…qualified," Moka riposted. Kurumu's face dropped in shock. Moka had taken her set up and turned it upon her.

At this point, a muffled sniggering was heard in a nearby bush.

Moka sighed and said, "Come on out, Mizore."

Having been caught spying, a humbled Mizore slunk from the bush at the foot of an enormous oak.

"I gave myself away again, didn't I?" Mizore spoke sheepishly. Her gaze fixed permanently to the ground.

"That, and you have a habit of turning up in the most unexpected places," Moka said, smiling.

"And at the most inconvenient times," Kurumu felt compelled to add.

"Now now," Tsukune interjected. "Let's not have any bickering today. The bus carrying the first years will be along any time now and we want to make a good impression."

All three girls nodded their agreement as they settled upon a fallen log near the bus stop and began discussing their duties for the day.

**A/N sorry I slipped in a Harry Potter-esque montage there. Been re-reading the series and couldn't help myself. Anyway. I hope you like it so far. The action is just heating up as a new, and potentially very disruptive force is about to enter the world of our favorite monsters. Please read and review so I can improve the next chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3: Plebes

Chapter Three: Plebes

The bus from the human realm came to a stop in front of the welcoming committee and began the laborious process of disgorging its contents. Excited First Years, a small group of Second Years and a smattering of Third Years all gaily chattering amongst themselves, gathering luggage, exchanging contact info and generally causing disarray. The last to step off the bus was a petite young girl, Caucasian and not yet reaching puberty by the look of her with white hair low-lighted in pale blue undertones and bright violet eyes. As she stepped off the bus, the rest of the passengers made a point of segregating themselves from her.

"Alright everyone," Moka spoke in a bright, cheerful tone. "We need you all to separate into groups based on academic year."

"All third year students to me," Mizore called out, holding her hand aloft.

"Second years over here," Kurumu waved them over enthusiastically.

"All first year students are with us," Moka gestured to Tsukune and herself.

After another half hour of half-hearted segregation, the respective groups were to their assigned leaders. The petit-blond made her way warily towards Moka and Tsukune, passing Mizore and Kurumu as she went. Mizore instantly perked up, recognizing a snow demon's presence. Kurumu shivered as she felt the air temperature drop ten degrees C. Both she and Mizore glanced at each other, Mizore grinning contentedly at the seeming presence of one of her own, Kurumu shivering and frowning. The two girls began leading their respective groups toward the Academy campus, leaving Moka, Tsukune and the First Years at the gathering place.

"Alright," Moka began. "My name is Moka Akashiya and this is Tsukune Aono. We are your upper-classmen representatives and tour guides for the next week before term starts. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask."

A dark haired girl with pale yellow eyes and somewhat emaciated look about her raised her hand.

"I have a question," she said in pronounced New England accent.

"Go right ahead," Tsukune replied.

"Is it true that the students and faculty here are not allowed to reveal their true selves while on campus?" the girl asked.

"Yes, it is true" Tsukune replied. "The idea is that we are trying to prepare you to live and function within human society."

"Couldn't we just march out and take over?" a young Scottish man asked, grinning sadistically while fidgeting with a red baseball cap.

"You could try," Moka interjected, "but I guarantee you that before any of you got too far, the humans would have you surrounded and destroyed." The look in Moka's eyes was one of stern resolve as well as of seeming experience.

"We could all join forces," another young girl spoke, a Russian accent thick on her tongue.

A general murmur of agreement went up within the crowd.

"Rather than try and plot ways to take over the world," Tsukune interjected, "it is much easier to live in peace."

"A human may be easy to deal with, but many humans and their technology would easily overpower any coalition you could assemble." The voice issued calmly from the petit-blond standing slightly behind and to the left of the main body of students. "This violent outlook of yours is the very attitude that has earned you…us…the epithet 'Monster'."

Aghast, the group to a one stared at the petit-blond. Moka clapped her hands sharply to regain their attention.

"Well said, Miss…uh."

"Rehael," the petit-blond spoke calmly. "Aja Rehael."

"Thank you again, Miss Rehael," Moka smiled. "Now then, on to the next topic at hand."

As she continued with the history and purpose of Youkai Academy, the Russian, American and Scot gathered together and began whispering furiously among themselves.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" the American spat contemptuously.

"Some sort of goody-goody," the Scottish lad spoke.

"Seriously," the American replied. "All this 'we should respect the humans BS'. Feh!"

"I wonder where this worldliness comes from," the Russian said. "It is almost as if she were afraid of the humans."

"Some monster she is then," Anna replied. "Afraid of humans."

Aja slipped to within earshot of the three completely unnoticed.

"Were it not for them, this world would still belong to us in its pure state," the American continued. "Instead they ruin it for themselves and the generations to follow."

"My great ancestor Baba Yaga spoke of a time when humans were few and easily cowed." The Russian added.

"And she perished with the rest trying to stop them," Aja spoke quietly. "And hell is a rather apt term for who I think I am."

Startled, the three students leapt from their places and caused a small uproar within the crowd.

"Holy shit, you scared the crap out of me!" the American cried out.

Aja looked intently upon the ground.

"Did I?" she asked out of genuine curiosity, sniffing at the same time. "I do not see it upon the ground. Perhaps it is lodged in your undergarments…"

The Scot leaned in to take a swing at Aja, but his clumsy attack was easily evaded.

"People!" Moka shouted. "There is to be no fighting! If you do not stop, you will be sent up for disciplinary action!"

Slowly the crowd wound down as discipline was re-instated. Moka and Tsukune led the group toward the campus. Aja trailed behind, receiving dirty looks from the others, the American in particular.

"Okay, people," Moka called out. "I want you all to walk on ahead of us and meet at the front gate to the Academy. Stay on the path and wait for us there."

Moka pulled Tsukune to the side as the group wandered toward campus. Aja, bringing up the rear, bowed slightly, but politely to the two of them and continued toward the main gate. They smiled at her and watched her go, shivering slightly as she passed.

"Something about that Rehael girl," Moka whispered into Tsukune's ear. "Inner Moka has been buzzing in my head since she got off the bus. It's like she is not really a monster, but something…else"

It seemed to Moka as though Aja paused briefly and cocked her head slightly at the mention of her name, but Moka convinced herself it was only her imagination as Aja continued on without further pause.

"It is only natural that someone like her should come," Tsukune reassured Moka. "We _do_ attend an academy for monsters, after all."

"Still, we should keep an eye on her," Moka continued.

"I am more worried about those three foreign students," Tsukune replied. "They look to be the sort to cause no end of mischief."

Moka grimaced slightly, but allowed herself to be swayed by Tsukune's argument. The two resumed their walk behind the First Years and met up with them at the main gates.

**A/N: if you care to know, the name Rehael is from the Kabalic tradition of Angelic names and roughly translates to _Angel of Respect. _This angel inspires us to respect the wisdom from our elders; those who came before us. As demons and their like are not referred to directly in the Rosario universe, I took some liberties with their powers, names and the like. Baba Yaga is a figure from Slavic folklore and is alternately referred to as a vile child-killer or unwitting assistant to travelers and a wise woman. If the other two don't make sense yet, they will. Patience. BTW, a Plebe is an incoming freshman at the US Naval Academy at Annapolis, MD. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Night

**A/N: Just a quick note to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review my story. I am doing my utmost not to disappoint.**

Chapter Four: The First Night

"Finally! Dinner time!" the American, Russian and Scot seated themselves at a table near a corner of the Dining Commons. The American had been grumbling most of the day about how hungry she was and now she sat at the table, her plate piled to overflowing with food and looked at it as though she had not eaten in days.

The Russian spoke a few words under her breath, crossed herself in Orthodox fashion and helped herself to a blini.

The Scot dug into his nearly raw steak as a predator upon the savannah.

"I'm Anna," The American said in between mouthfuls, "Anna Fiddler, from upstate Maine in the U.S."

"Katya Tymoshenko," the Russian replied. "I was born in Voronezh, Russia."

"Robert Bruce, Glasgow, Scotland," The boy replied in turn. "My friends call me Bobby."

"Well, then," Anna began." We seem to have a problem."

Katya and Robert looked over at Anna.

"What d'ya mean, lass?"

"That Human lover, Aja whatever her last name," Anna replied. "She made us all look like idiots."

"Aye, but…" Robert began, but was immediately cut off by Katya.

"You are not proposing something drastic, are you?"

"Just a little roughing up," Anna said, a sly smile playing on her lips. "Just to let her know that here, monsters have the upper hand and that any sentiment towards the humans is not tolerated."

"But the point of this school is to show us how to get on with the humans," Robert finished at last.

"Don't go all mushy on me, Bobby," Anna glared at Robert. "Are you a real monster, or not?"

"Aye, I am, but that's not the point."

"What _is _the point?" Katya interjected.

Both Anna and Robert blinked at her momentarily before she continued.

"I fail to understand your logic, Anna. What point are we trying to make?"

"That humans and their apologists have made life for monsters like us dangerous," Anna replied with a snort. "We need to pound that information into Aja's thick skull."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Anna mumbling under her breath every few moments while glaring at her companions made the other two uncomfortable.

"Fine," Katya said at length, growing tired of the game being played. "I will go along, but you make the first move, Da?"

"Agreed," Anna smiled at Katya. She then turned a curious face to Robert. "What about you, Bobby?"

"I do na' like it, but…"

"Then it is agreed," Anna said triumphantly. "We need to get this Aja girl by her lonesome and then teach her a lesson."

"How do you propose we get her alone?" Katya asked.

"Simple," Anna grinned cryptically. "We pretend to want to make amends privately and then…wham." To put additional emphasis to her point, Anna smacked her right fist into her left palm.

"Again, how do we get her alone?" Katya pressed.

"We catch up to her between the main halls and the dorms," Anna explained casually. "All we need to do is a bit of recon, find out her schedule, route to her dorm and then we strike."

"A plan worthy of Marshal Zhukov," Katya sniffed, a hint of sarcasm creeping into her voice. "So, General, when does this grand offensive go into effect?"

"I will let you know the day before," Anna smiled. "Can I count on you two?"

Robert sighed resignedly then nodded reluctantly.

Katya, still unconvinced, only relented after further pressure from Anna.

"I am doing this under protest," Katya said. "I will only help you get out if this…how is it in American…'goes south'."

"I should be able to handle one little girl," Anna chided, the snark dripping from her lips.

Robert and Katya glanced at each other nervously. This wasn't what they had in mind when they transferred here. They only wanted to finish their education away from the mistrustful eyes and open threats of the humans.

**A/N: hmmmm, so Robert and Katya aren't as bad as I had planned, but Anna more than makes up for this. Sadly enough, this is the sort of bullshit I experienced when I went to high school. Still, perceived slights are fair game in the land of teenagers and more so when they happen to be monsters. Sorry about the name Robert Bruce…I couldn't help myself. As for Marshal Zhukov…you obviously have the internet, Google is now your best friend.**

**As always, please read and review. Flames will be doused ASAP**


	5. Chapter 5: Someone to Watch Over Me

Chapter Five: Someone to Watch Over Me

Katya made a point of trying to avoid Anna as much as possible the next few days. It was bad enough for her here at Youkai as a human witch. Her people had existed for centuries on the borderlands between humans and monsters, feared and reviled on both sides. A Russian surrounded by a majority Japanese population made her doubly outcast. Her people occupied lands fervently claimed and disputed by Japan and Katya could feel the hostility on all sides. Robert found a group of rough and tumble wannabe thugs and seemed to fit in okay, despite the slight language barrier. Anna, as an American, garnered some respect because of the mutual treaties between the two countries, yet her blustery attitude tended to rub the more 'refined' students the wrong way.

There were a few other random foreigners. A nice, yet somewhat aloof Romanian girl some thought to be a doppelganger. The Brazilian boy who others claimed to be some sort of werecat and seemed to spend more time on the football pitch than in class and the Norwegian teen who swaggered through the halls like a Viking, his long, brown hair tightly braided down his back. It was claimed his father was none other than Odin himself. The Norwegian denied the rumors, but unconvincingly. The rest of the school was heavily in favor of the Japanese populations.

Katya found herself, alone as usual, in the library reading up on the history of shapeshifters in China, when a young girl, no older than 14, sat next to her.

"Hi," the girl said. "You must be Katya…forgive my poor pronunciation…Time-oh, senko?"

"Tim-oh _sh_enko," Katya corrected politely. "Yes, I am Katya. And you are?"

"Yukari Sendo," the girl smiled. "Rumor mill has it you are a witch, is this true?"

"If it is…?" Katya glanced warily about the room.

"I am a witch, too," Yukari said. "And I am a bonafide genius, which allowed me to skip over middle school at 10 years of age." At this, Yukari puffed herself a bit.

Katya only stared at this little girl making outlandish claims. 'It could be a trap,' Katya thought. 'Get me to admit I am human then try to kill me.' Katya knew well the under stories of Youkai; of the Security Enforcement Committee, its previous leader Kuyo and his insane hatred of all humans and the legacy he left behind; of how Kuyo turned the Committee into something like the NKVD. Katya also read the unofficial literature circulating about that witches, despite being magic users and will-workers, were only barely tolerated.

"A genius, eh?" Katya proceeded cautiously. "That is impressive."

"Oh, it is," Yukari puffed out more. "You should see the level of spells I am capable of. It would blow your mind."

"That sounds like an invitation," Katya said, still carefully choosing her words. This was no time to be lulled into complacency. The lessons of Stalin's deals with the Nazis drilled into her head throughout her years in state schools.

"It could be an invitation," Yukari smiled innocently enough. "If you wanted to accept."

"I have a lot of homework tonight, perhaps on our next day off," Katya said warily, continually scanning the room.

"I guess it's true what they say," Yukari said. "Russians are a suspicious bunch."

"Long history of bloody warfare, invasions, duplicity and Communist rule," Katya smirked. "You would be suspicious too if your people suffered as we have."

"Does this mean you are turning me down?" Yukari started to pout.

Katya thought for a moment before replying. "No, I accept your invitation, on one condition."

"And that would be…" Yukari asked, perking up.

"You are to understand that my brother and his comrades are all Spetsnaz…Russian Special Forces…just back from the fight in Chechnya and they will not hesitate to come here and raze this whole place looking for my assailants."

Katya watched Yukari's face sink as she registered the gravity of what had been said.

Katya began to laugh softly and gently roped Yukari toward herself in a friendly hug.

"I am sorry if I frightened you, little one, I assure you that was not my intent," Katya smiled broadly. "I have to be very careful who I can trust, especially here where my life is in constant jeopardy due to my lineage."

Relaxing slightly, Yukari turned to face the older Russian.

"I can sympathize completely," she said. "It is only because of my friendship with Moka that I have any peace."

"Moka," Katya thought back, "the pink haired girl with the boy who met us at the bus stop?"

"Yes," Yukari said, puffing up again. "We are in the same year, so I guess that make me your sempai."

Katya cocked her head at the unfamiliar word.

"Sorry," Yukari said. "It basically means I am your senior, an upperclassman, but it also means I am responsible for you, to ensure that you don't fall behind and that you understand everything you need to."

"What is it about this Moka that gives you confidence in her abilities to protect you?" Katya asked, genuinely curious.

"I am not really at liberty to tell you, but…" Yukari spoke conspiratorially. "Let us just say that she is more than a match for _anyone_ at this school."

"Now I am really curious," Katya mused. "I shall have to watch my step in the future."

"Just don't get her angry and you will be fine," Yukari quipped, then quickly changed the subject. "I can help you with your homework, if you like."

"There is something you can help me with," Katya replied, greatly relieved. "I don't want to be a chekist snitch or anything, but my class-mate, Anna Fiddler, is planning something soon…"

**A/N: a bit of Katya's back story and how she views her world. Kudos to you if you recognized the chapter title as a Frank Sinatra tune. I am also neglecting Aja. Not to worry, I just need her set up entrance to be just right. BTW, chekist or cheka (чрезвыча́йная коми́ссия _Chrezvychaynaya Komissiya_, Extraordinary Commission) was the first iteration of what would become the KGB. **


	6. Chapter 6: The Twelfth Night

Chapter Six: The Twelfth Night

Anna finally succeeded in cornering Katya one evening after classes. After calling up Robert, they all met up in Anna's dorm room.

"All right," Anna whispered. "The human-lover is in the next res-hall over and far enough away from the main buildings that we can take care of her before the authorities show up."

"You mean to say, _you_ can take care of her," Katya corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, me," Anna replied, tersely. "Anyway, I still need you two to back me up and make sure no else gets in the way."

Silence. Robert and Katya looked at each other, at Anna, back at each other and then off to random corners of the room. For such an unruly girl, Anna was surprisingly tidy in her habits.

"I been watching this Aja girl for a week now and I have her schedule down," Anna spoke at length. "Hey! Are you two paying attention?"

Robert and Katya snapped out of their reverie and looked at Anna.

Anna eyed the other two harshly. "You can't back out of this now, got me?"

"Aye, I do," Robert said. "What do you need us t'do?"

"I need you to keep a lookout and warn me if a teacher or the Security Enforcement Committee shows up," Anna said. "Start some minor ruckus if you have to, I just need time to beat feet before the heat shows up."

"And if we are caught covering for you?" Katya asked, preparations for the defense of Moscow formulating in her head. "I am not gaining demerits on your behalf just so you may engage in fisticuffs."

"Just don't do anything ridiculously dumb, like set something on fire," Anna replied. "Make up a story about a fight somewhere else, or something. Anything to get them off the scent."

"Sounds like the Battle of El Alamein," Robert spoke up. "A bit of a diversionary feint to cover the main thrust."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Anna sighed. "Just don't get caught and don't let me get caught."

Katya and Robert shared a glance unnoticed by Anna.

"When does this begin?" Robert asked finally.

"Tomorrow night," Anna replied gleefully. "She gets done cleaning the admin halls around ten pm and is past the quad by 10.15pm. She passes through the side gates toward the dorms two minutes later and is out of sight of both the main campus and the dorms by 10.20. She arrives at her dorm by 10.25 and lights out by midnight. We need to ambush her at 10.20 when she is under cover of the trees and too far from help. I figure it should take no more than three minutes to jump her, kick her ass and be gone into the night before help can even be called, let alone arrive in time to do anything."

"You seem to have everything worked out, comrade General," Katya spoke at length, again barely concealing her sarcasm.

"Daddy was a Marine, taught me everything I know," Anna spoke with pride. "Oorah."

**A/N: I know, I know. Some Lit major is going to call me on the title. I read the play, but I thought the title appropriate for the chapter. Sue me.**


	7. Chapter 7: Someone Must Get Hurt

Chapter Seven: Someone Must Get Hurt

Anna hid out in one of the large oak trees surrounding the clearing, her face smeared in mud and wearing her black ninja pajamas, just like Daddy taught her. The clearing she overlooked was small, maybe ten meters in diameter. Robert hid in the bushes a few meters away, watching the approaches from the main campus while Katya hid out along the path near the dorms, keeping an eye out in that direction.

Right on schedule, Aja came walking down the path, seemingly distracted by the headphones wrapped around her head and singing aloud.

"…as I whisper in your ear, I wanna fucking tear you apart."

'An appropriate song,' Anna thought, waiting to get the perfect drop.

Such was not the case. Aja pulled the headphones from her head as the song ended. She entered the clearing and stopped. Carefully stowing her player and headphones in her shoulder bag, she carefully set them beside the large willow at the head of the clearing.

"You may come down from there, Miss Fiddler," Aja said calmly, looking directly into the oak tree Anna was hiding in.

A few moments passed and Aja began to pace the clearing, every once and a while glancing into the tree. Anna, caught by surprise that her ambush had failed, chose to remain stock still. Perhaps something could be salvaged from this disaster.

"Mister Bruce," Aja said, glancing toward the bush at the foot of another massive oak. "I certainly hope you are not part of Miss Fiddler's plot to ambush me."

Nothing happened. A faint breeze caught up Aja's uniform skirt and ruffled the hem slightly.

«Katя?» Aja spoke in perfect Russian. «Где Вы?»

No response. Katya squirmed in her hiding spot. She meant no ill will toward this person, especially if she had taken the time to learn a bit of her language.

«Извините,» Aja said. «Я огорченн о Зтом.»

'Come on, Moka,' Katya thought desperately to herself. 'Where are you?'

Aja stood in the clearing near Anna's hiding spot.

'Better get this over with,' Aja though to herself with a sigh. She walked to a spot almost directly beneath Anna's hiding place and sat down. She did not have to wait long, as the distinctive rustle of movement in the leaves alerted Aja that this little dance was about to begin.

**A/N: I am starting to notice a recurring theme here. The title for this chapter is the name of a song by She Wants Revenge, also an appropriate chapter title. Aja is singing a line from the group called, "Tear You Apart." Read on and tell me what you think.**

**BTW, for those of you who do not know Russian (mine is rusty) the translation is as follows:**

**«Katя?» Katya?**

**«Где Вы?» Where are you?**

**«Извините,» I am sorry**

**«Я огорченн о Зтом.» I apologize for involving you**

**See? Even Aja knows Katya wants no part of this. As for Robert's state of mind, read on and see.**


	8. Chapter 8: 66 Steps

Chapter Eight: 66 Steps

Within moments, Aja was on her feet as a massive, sickly grey creature dropped to the ground before her. The creature stood at nearly 3 meters tall, a great gaping maw filled with serrated teeth jutted at a vicious angle down and forward. Its body resembled a grotesque parody of a concentration camp survivor. The hair was a greyish-white, covering its head, lower arms and legs and crotch. A stump of tail protruded from behind. The arms, long and wrapped in ropy muscle and sinew, terminated in massive hands tipped with claws that could tear a full grown long horn steer to shreds in one swipe. It stood on digitigrade legs and regarded Aja with sickly yellow eyes.

"Ah," remarked Aja cooly. "A wendigo. I thought I smelled rot and hunger about you, Miss Fiddler."

The wendigo let out a hollow, rattling laugh and smiled hungrily.

"This won't take long," the wendigo wheezed. "Less, if you apologize now."

Aja's eyes clouded over from violet to pure black. She sank into a modified attack stance and began to slowly circle the wendigo.

"I have nothing to apologize for," she said. "I spoke only the truth. If you find offense in that, you will need a lesson in manners."

The wendigo let out a horrendous howl and lunged at Aja. Easily evading the swiping attack, Aja held out her clenched fist. A swirling, writhing shadowy mass gathered and resolved itself into a pudao, all detail obscured except its basic shape.

"Please do not make me hurt you, Miss Fiddler," Aja said as the wendigo turned for another attack.

"Kiss my furry ass!" the wendigo shouted and lunged at Aja again.

Jumping and dodging with easy grace, Aja pirouetted above the wendigo and caught it on the back of its head with the flat of her blade. The wendigo howled in pain and wheeled around for another strike.

At this moment, Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu and the vice-principal arrived on the scene.

"Stop this at once!" the VP shouted.

"I would like to, sir," Aja called out, evading another clumsy swipe. "But it would seem Miss Fiddler is intent upon inflicting harm on me."

"M-Miss Fiddler?" Kurumu cried out in shock. "That…that _thing_ is Anna Fiddler?"

"That _thing_, sempai Kurono, is a wendigo," Aja explained between attacks and parries. "A particularly nasty one at that."

Enraged at being treated so blithely, the wendigo howled and lashed out with multiple palm swipes. Barely able to dodge, Aja took refuge in the massive oak near the head of the clearing.

'I certainly hope my bag is safe,' Aja thought as the wendigo thrashed through the brush surrounding the oak.

"Sempais," Aja called out. "Would one of you be so kind as to retrieve my bag from the foot of the willow while I deal with Miss Fiddler?"

A massive swipe from the wendigo's paw felled the oak Aja hid out in and toppled to the ground dangerously close to the disciplinary committee. Kurumu, gobsmacked and not knowing what else to do, complied with Aja's wishes and scrambled back to relative safety.

Moka pulled Tsukune aside and looked into his eyes.

"I know I said only if your life or mine were in danger," she began, twisting her rosary in her hands.

"You can't mean it," Tsukune said, almost pleading.

"I have to put a stop to this," Moka replied determinedly. "Now."

Tsukune reluctantly complied with Moka's wish and removed the rosary from around her neck.

At this precise moment, the shrubbery containing Robert Bruce disgorged a hulking, red eyed brute attempting to block the path into the glade. He stood nearly as tall as the wendigo, but was modestly dressed all in black, heavy combat boots shod in iron on his feet and a massive pike in his hands. Sitting atop his head, a baseball cap dripping a thick, red liquid. His evil grin revealing numerous teeth.

Inner Moka instantly sent him to the ground with a quick kick to the chest and the admonition to, "Stay down and know your place, Red Cap."

Momentarily distracted by the instant release of massive amounts of power, Aja was caught flat by a back hand delivered by the wendigo. She found herself plastered to a nearby elm and coughed up a small amount of black blood.

'Curse these physical bodies,' Aja thought to herself, wincing in pain. 'I'll never get used to this.'

On her feet moments later, Aja noticed a drastically changed and eminently more powerful Moka attempt to enter the clearing. With a graceful swipe of her arm, Aja blocked Moka's advance with an obstacle resembling a wall made of shadow.

"You think this illusion will stop me, daemon?" Inner Moka laughed haughtily.

Instantly, the "wall" began to writhe like a storm-tossed sea. Eyes and mouths appeared at random upon the surface, disjointed from each other and looking vaguely in Moka's direction. Presently, hands and arms grew from the "wall" and alternately beckoned to and grabbed at her. Disembodied voices chanting inharmoniously, "join us, join us."

Taken aback by this, Moka had no choice but to try and outflank the obstacle. At every turn, however, the "wall" would materialize from nothing and continue to chant disconcertingly. Kurumu attempted to fly over the "wall" but came back reporting that the glen and its occupants simply vanished into the gloom.

The vice-principal only smiled cryptically and suggested allowing the two combatants to finish their contest.

"I have the feeling Miss Rehael is not in a bloodthirsty mood," he said.

"This is no shadow," Moka declared some moments later. "What are you, Aja?"

"Now is really not the time for proper introductions sempai," Aja called out breathlessly. She evaded another swiping attack, but the physical body she currently inhabited was nearing its limits. This fight must end soon or she would be in serious trouble.

"I did not want to have to do this, but I have no other choice," Aja said aloud and to no one in particular.

Aja caused a pall of shadow to descend upon the wendigo, effectively blinding it. Using the reprieve, Aja called upon her symbiote yuki-onna. Immediately, the glen was bathed in Arctic winds and snow. The wendigo, unused to the sub-zero temperatures slipped on a patch of ice and fell on its back. Aja crept from behind and placed her hand on the wendigo's head. As it tried to snap its jaws at Aja, she looked into the wendigo's eyes and calmly uttered:

"stop."

The fight was over like that. As Aja projected all the horrors of hell and its torments through her eyes into the eyes of the wendigo, the creature rolled over and whimpered like a hurt kitten.

The demon wall separating Aja from Moka and the others vanished at the flick of Aja's finger.

Moka rushed into the glade and immediately confronted Aja. Aja stood up and looked directly at Moka, the blackness receding from her eyes as they met Moka's. Moka came to a dead stop and gaped at Aja.

"Wh-What are you?" Moka asked, a slight tremor in her otherwise haughty voice.

"I am Aja Rehael, First Year student at Youkai Academy," Aja replied simply. The pudao she carried dissipated like fog as the winds and snow faded from the glade.

Kurumu, clinging to Tsukune, could only gape in silence. Tsukune wriggled out of her grasp with some difficulty and approached Moka. Here, he proffered her rosary and whispered, "I think the fight is over."

Moka glowered at Aja. The vice-principal approached the wendigo cringing and mewling on the ground.

"Poor soul," he spoke kindly. "You were only hungry, weren't you."

He gently laid his hand on its forehead, whispered a few words into the ear and stepped back. Gradually, the wendigo reverted to the naked form of Anna Fiddler.

Aware of the crowd surrounding her, Anna attempted to cover herself with her arms and sat upon her knees in the dirt.

"It was all my fault," she said, crying. "The others had nothing to do with it. I made them help."

"I know," the vice-principal said. "I think, for you, however, detention, restroom duties and an apology to Miss Rehael are the order of the day."

"I-I'm not going to be expelled?" Anna looked to the vice-principal with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Not this time," he said kindly. "But consider yourself warned. This is your only strike. If you do anything serious like this again, you will be."

Anna hung her head and wept again. Presently, she came around and looked at Aja.

"I am so sorry," she said. "I let my pride get the better of me."

Aja smiled at Anna without any trace of malice, and said, "I accept your apology."

She then turned to Kurumu, held out her hand, smiled and said," Thank you, sempai, for rescuing my shoulder bag. I did not want to have to replace it."

Robert entered the glade, wincing as he gripped his chest. Making a mental note to never cross Moka again, he reverted to his human form and began apologizing to Kurumu, Tsukune and Moka.

Aja turned to Moka as she reverted to her cheerful, Outer self.

"I am sorry I used my powers to prevent you entering the glade," Aja said. "I assure you it was only out of concern for your safety and the safety of those you seem to hold dear."

Moka looked askance at Aja for a moment before speaking.

"How would you know what I am capable of doing for myself," Moka replied, her pride visibly hurt. "I was more than capable of handling the 'incident' with Miss Fiddler."

"I have no doubt that you could…now," Aja tried to reassure Moka. "However, once combat was joined, I simply could not take the risk, either to you, Miss Fiddler or to myself."

Moka seemed unconvinced, until Tsukune stepped forward, wrapped his arm over Moka's shoulder and concurred with Aja's argument.

"I think Miss Rehael is right," he said. "There were too many variables. She could just have easily attacked you in the confusion."

Moka's attitude softened slightly…enough for a slight smile to appear on her face.

"And here I thought it was my job as an upperclassman to look after First and Second Years, not the other way around."

"If I overstepped my bounds, I will accept whatever sanction you wish to impose," Aja replied, bowing in respect to the three sempais and the vice-principal.

"I think enough punishment has been doled out for one night," the vice-principal said. "You have accepted Miss Fiddler's apology and her punishments have been handed down."

Upon his pronouncement, the vice-principal turned to face Katya's hiding place.

"Miss Tymoshenko, you may come out now," he called out.

A visibly shaken Katya Tymoshenko staggered into the glen.

"I am sorry I got you mixed inta this," Robert said to Aja and bowed his head.

Aja smiled at him as well and said, "I bear no grudges."

Anna, still naked and trying to cover herself, stood up and apologized again. Aja nodded politely and proffered her uniform jacket for the sake of Anna's modesty. Anna gladly accepted and promised to return it before the end of the night.

"If there is anything I can do to make this right between us…" Katya began.

"I suppose there is one thing," Aja said.

"Anything!" Katya cried out in gratitude. "Name it and it will be done!"

"I reached the limit of my Russian language skills just before my encounter with Miss Fiddler," Aja giggled and scratched the back of her head and blushing deeply in embarrassment. "Would you be so kind as to tutor me?"

Katya felt her jaw drop to her knees as Kurumu face planted into the dirt. Tsukune and Moka sweat-dropped and the vice-principal roared with laughter. Even Anna giggled slightly.

"I-I guess…?" Katya stammered. This was going to be a long three years.

The End…?

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. This was my first attempt at writing a fan fic, so please regard me favorably. If you liked what you just read, please tell me, I will make every effort to continue it.**

**Sorry about all the music references, but my collection of songs is simply too rich and varied to pass up using one or three for chapter titles. In case you were wondering, "66 Steps" comes from the soundtrack for Black Lagoon and was performed by Edison.**


End file.
